


Various Shades

by VinnyGothika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Boy!King Sam, M/M, Marriage, Sex Toys, Smut, blood addict! Sam, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Gabriel short stories of various types, originally posted to my tumblr and now here<br/>Titles and warnings on each one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kansas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> cliché, corny, no point, sexual...

The summer was kicking off with one of the fiercest heats believable, and to top it all off he had forgotten to get his air conditioner fixed. Gabriel was miserable, off work and having to deal with a stifling home. He’d put on the shortest jean shorts he had a tight little pair of cutoffs, and a red halter top that clung to his body. At least he got to show off his recently waxed smooth form, that was the only nice thing about this Kansas heat. The golden eyed man pushed his hair back and sighed deeply scrolling through the numbers on the online phone book before finding one that looked halfway decent. He tapped the number and called it up leaning against his kitchen counter. He waited until a deep voice answered. “Winchester heating and air?”

“It’s about time. Look I could really use one of your guys here bucko, my house is a furnace……yes…okay…thank you.” He gave the man his address before hanging up and setting his cell on the counter. The blond man went to the freezer and grabbed out an ice cube running it down his clavicle, the ice melting quickly to drip down his warm skin. Why did he move to Kansas again? He was roused by a firm knock at his door and one brow arched. Maybe he should have been nicer to the guy on the phone. Gabe walked over and opened the door for the maintenance man.

He was tall, with long brown sun kissed hair that curved behind his ears, his uniform shirt was tight across the chest and showed a strong curve of muscle, two buttons undone at the top. His jeans were snug and fit over an impressive looking bulge causing the shorter man’s stomach to flutter. “Hey.” The man’s voice was pure honey, his name tag stating that he was Sam. “Hey ya sugar.” The short blond man leaned in the doorway of his home and gave a pleasant smile, getting the most adorable dimpled one in return. “Your air conditioning needs fixing?” Sam asked and stepped closer. “Yeah come inside kiddo.” He stepped aside and closed the door behind the much larger man as soon as he was in.

The brunette made his way to the unit and set his toolbox down, starting to diagnose the problem. “You guys are fast.” The shorter man commented and tossed the remnants of the ice cube into the sink before going to lean against the wall. The muscled work man rolled up his sleeves with a chuckle. “I happened to be in the area when I got the call from the office.” The other cocked his hips to one side and nodded, not noticing the way the repair man’s hazel eyes ran up his smooth legs to his booty shorts and checked out the bulge between his legs. “Well am I sure glad you were, this summer has been nothing but trouble, and I can’t believe I forgot to get this fixed sooner.” Gabe shook his head at his absentmindedness.

“Well don’t worry, the fix should be pretty simple then we can stave off that heat and get you to the cool down.” The long haired man smiled and spread his legs wider from where he was stationed on his knees to give his cock some room. He leaned in going back to working and the cute blond man came to lean close to observe, settling one hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall forward. “You really know what you’re doing.” Sam smiled softly. “That’s what they tell me.” He heard the crinkle of plastic and turned to watch the cute blond pop a lollipop into his mouth, he had beautiful cock sucking lips and the tall man was reminded how long it had been since he’d gotten a good blowjob. He shifted his screwdriver back into his other hand and reached down with one large paw adjusting himself in his jeans.

“Can I get you anything cupcake? How bout a nice iced tea?” The candy sucking man asked and turned, hips swaying as he went to the fridge. He opened it and sighed at the blast of cool air leaning in to grab the pitcher of tea after setting his lollipop aside on the counter. The brunette’s mouth indeed felt dry and a good cold drink would be amazing. He watched the perfect little perky ass of the blond as he leaned into the fridge and felt his dick grow in his jeans as the cutoffs rose higher to show the bottom of those nice globes. Damn he hadn’t wrecked an ass that nice in a while. He couldn’t help himself anymore. The repair man stood and walked up behind the shorter man, pushing his large bulge against that beautiful ass. “Here lemme help you with that.” He offered and the golden eyed man moaned some as the glass pitcher was taken from his hand. “You’re a doll.” He smiled at the helpfulness and turned around as the taller set the tea on the counter. “You look really warm in that let me help you.” He observed kindly and reached down to pull off the blond man’s halter top until it was tossed aside.

“Aren’t you sweet? You look really warm yourself.” Gabriel observed and tugged the repairman in by his belt going to work on the buttons of his shirt until muscle was revealed to his golden eyes. He was caught off guard as the larger man began to kiss and bite at his neck. “I’ve never done this.” The candy lover admit with nervousness as he was picked up by the thighs and settled on one of the kitchen counters. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.” Sam assured him and reached down cupping his ass and squeezing. The smaller man gasped and moaned. He knew how bad it was to let a perfect stranger touch him like this, but he’d always been such a good boy, why not have a little fun?

He reached between them and opened the brunette’s constricting jeans before reaching his smaller hand in and taking out the man’s cock. “Ah it’s huge, I don’t think that will fit in my little hole.” He gasped. “I’m sure we can work it in, it just takes a little lube.” Sam reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bottle before wiggling off the blonds tight little cut offs to show his pink erect dick. The golden eyed man lift his legs up on the counter as the maintenance man slicked up his fingers and pushed them against that tight little virgin pucker. He pushed two in and made the small man arch back pushing himself harder onto the fingers, Sam working him through it and adding another finger when he felt ready for more. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a virgin hole.”

The hazel eyed man slicked and lined himself up holding onto the smaller male’s waist. “Wait, it’s so big I don’t know about this peach…” Long fingers stroked over his cheek. “It’ll feel so good I promise.” There was a small nod from the other before he pushed forward and made the blond cry out as his huge dick was speared into the wet tight hole. He felt instant relief, and gave the smaller man a moment to adjust before thrusting his hips. Gabriel’s legs trembled but he enforced his feet on the edge of the counter moving back into the first push. He never imagined it could feel this good, and such a hot man to show him the ropes too. He wrapped his arms around the repair man’s strong shoulders and gripped onto him as he started to bounce with each new push of the man’s cock into his body. “For a virgin you learn quick.” Sam chuckled breathily and started to move his hips faster, the small man in his arms crying out and rolling his head back.

“Oh…..feels so good!” Gabe gasped, the heat spiking to new heights in his body and cheeks going pink as his mouth dropped open. The long haired man looked down to watch his cock leave then enter the best hole he’d felt in his life. This golden haired man was beautiful, why couldn’t he get called to houses with needy little virginal sluts all the time? He supported a hand on the counter and laughed against the others neck slamming harder into the debauched golden eyed man and causing little ‘heh eh’ sounds to jump from his pouty mouth. “I told you it would, you’ll look so pretty with cum leaking out of your hole.” The blond slipped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, his pretty pink cock bobbing between them with every thrust. The candy lover felt filthy, he felt like a whore…..he felt amazing, bouncing up and down on this strangers huge dick when the man didn’t even know his name, so much for being a good boy he supposed.

They were nearing the end, each thrust hitting into a wonderful spot deep in him, and his body starting to tense up under the onslaught of pleasure. It was so hot, between the weather and the temperature between them Gabriel felt like he was burning up. “Oh yeah baby, take it, take it.” The repair man grunt and leaned closer. The house owner gasped and moaned loudly as a set of pearly whites bit against the side of his neck and it caused his release to fire off. “Ahhh!” His back arched and he bore down on the man within him as his penis jerked and coated their stomachs in the milky liquid. The larger man wasn’t far behind, slamming deep into the quickly tightening entrance until he groaned against the others throat and filled him with his impatient load of cum, shuddering through his orgasm. The golden eyed man panted and whined softly. He’d just lost his virginity to some maintenance man he knew nothing about, he was such a dirty boy. “By the way…” Sam’s husky sex calmed voice breathed against his neck. “This was a free service.”


	2. Blue Silk and Bubblegum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex, toys, filth, crossdressing

The Bunker is a heaven sent after the recent hunt, he’s tired and aching slightly from getting knocked around by the werewolf. Just a few bruises thankfully, nothing to get too worried about, Dean had fired off three silver rounds before it could get the jump on him again. He hears the older Winchester go right for the kitchen to get a beer, then hears the gruff voice of Castiel before both men’s voices are lost down the hallway. He heads to his room looking to strip out of the plaid he’s been in all day hunting the furry menace.

Sam opens the door and is instantly hit by a scent of sugar, strong and familiar. His hazel eyes settle a moment later on the source of the sweet scent and any thought he once had of just undressing and crashing fly out the window. “Gabriel.” The trickster archangel lays on his stomach, his ankles crossed and toes pointed. His golden eyes shimmer sweetly over a long dick shaped pink lollipop. “Hey ya Samsquatch.” He slides the top of the penis lollipop past his pouty lips once again giving it a suck. The brunette hunter gives a grunt and feels his own cock twitch in his jeans as the treat slides out of the sinful angel’s mouth again. “Mmm Bubblegum.”

The young Winchester can’t help the laugh that escapes him and he closes the door and sets his handgun and knife on a side table before approaching the bed. “You sure know how to spoil a guy.” he admits and takes a seat next to the blond prankster. The smaller man is wearing one of those short silk robes in a baby blue color, and as the sweet little angel rolls onto his back the full picture of lovely frilly satiny panties hugging the tricksters aroused cock are revealed to him. “My sweet little angel.” Sam reaches over and takes the lollipop from his lover making sure to give it a long suck as well to get Gabriel to moan, before he sets the candy back on its wrapper on the bedside table.

He can see the outline of Gabriel’s pretty little cock through the ruffled light blue satin and he doesn’t hesitate to reach out and rub at the hidden tip causing his lover’s hips to buck. “Missed you kiddo.” It’s breathy and the amber eyed imp smiles. Sam’s large fingers trail down and he’s left with surprised awe as he pushes against the silk to feel rubbery plastic. He tugs the panties to the side and smirks at the vibrant pink plug that’s filling up his trickster’s tight little hole. “Keeping yourself nice and open, you really do know how to spoil me Gabe.” he laughs softly before delving his face in and running his warm wet tongue around the stretched edges of the archangel’s open entrance.

The scream is unexpected and high pitched, and the smaller man tries to reel it back, chest heaving a bit as he feels the hunters tongue slide around between the pink anal plug and his rosy stretched pucker. “Ah Sammy-kins….don’t tease me, It was hard enough not to blow my load when I fingered myself open.” He pulls his mouth back and the tricksters golden head drops back on the pillow. He lets out a whine as Sam slowly, ever so damn slowly starts sliding the toy from him. There’s too much lube and the young Winchester wonders if he’s even going to need to slick up his quickly hardening cock. The sight is something out of his deepest fantasies and it’s all for him. How did he get so damn lucky? He doesn’t realize the other man’s hand is reaching out until it closes around the large bulge in his jeans and he groans loudly. He needs inside Gabriel now.

“That for me?” The voice is snarky and the brunette see’s the smirk on the panty clad boy toy. He yanks the smaller man closer and forces his legs open wide, the prankster letting go in the man handling. He holds the panties aside watching the pink pucker open and close around nothing needily. He wastes no time then and wrangles his jeans open with one hand until his large cock springs out past the zipper, his boxers pushed down just enough. He doesn’t have any more time to play with the man under him, the head of his erect penis reddened with need. “Oh yes peach there’s my favorite treat.” His laugh is cut short as he cries out and arches hard, Sam deciding there’s more than enough lube and pushes into the wet velvet heat of his trickster. Gabriel whines and calls out, one of the hunter’s long fingers holding the blue silk panties aside just enough so he can bury his cock deep.

Sam turns into an animal and the amber eyed man sighs hotly, his arms wrapping around the man’s neck and his legs doing the same around the built man’s torso. “Hm….ah this is more than I expected.” He breathes out through bubblegum scented breath. The hazel eyed hunter growls gruffly against the smaller man’s neck. “You’re talking too much again.” He slides his dick from the sweet little rose before slamming back in with a harder motion causing his archangel to cry out once more, but his mouth remains void of more words. Perfect.

The pace the lovers set is heavy and heady with Gabe’s panties pulled aside like a back seat slut, and his dick getting friction from the front of the underwear rubbing softly. Sam loves hearing each cry and moan that runs between them as he abuses the sugar addict’s little hole. He breathes hot against the others neck before nudging over to connect their lips in a searing kiss, battle of tongues and the messy pain of teeth bumping but neither eager to pull back. The brunette feels the other beginning to clench around him before long, each thrust hitting dead center to that sweet spot deep inside. “Eh eh…..Sam…” He breaths it between their pinked lips and he swears he can see tears of pleasure in the corner of golden eyes. The hazel eyed man groans with exertion and speeds up his thrusts to pummel that wonderful tender spot.

“Gabe….ah.” It’s a hot surge that catches him off guard and the man under him screams out suddenly his legs shaking and his fingers gripping hard at Sam’s shoulders through his red plaid shirt. He feels wetness seep between them filling Gabriel’s cute little panties as he spends himself and the tensing around his cock makes him falter some only getting in one more thrust before he’s filling the prankster up with a heavy load of cum, that overflows out of him to drip down on the robe under his body. The sugar addict whines at the sensation and slowly the hunter slides his spent dick from the mess inside. Two long fingers make the oversensitive angel cry out again as Sam pushes the cum back into his hole. He retrieves the plug from the bottom of the bed and the debauched angel is filled once more by the pink toy. The brunette’s laugh causes tired amber eyes to lock on him and Gabriel grins sweetly. “Welcome home Samoose.”


	3. Hellbound Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossdressing, slight feminization, dark themes, suggestiveness, forced marriage

Gabriel could hardly breathe, his vessel’s ribs bound tightly up in lace and steel bone. Pink lips opened in a strangled sound, as the demonic hand maiden tightened the white corset once more then tied the ribbon off. He had to conserve his air or he’d pass out. 

The two black eyed women helped the archangel into a pair of heeled shoes that buckled at the front, white like the garter belt, thigh highs and frilled panties that hugged around his soft cock. White was virginal, pure….his fiancé had a sense of humor. He’d learned to walk in heels rather quickly after getting captured, it was demanded of him. Dresses, heels, lingerie, makeup, seduction and sensuality. He had been schooled like a young woman of the 1800′s. He couldn’t even recognize himself as the thigh high frilly wedding gown was slipped on. The train long dragging with a large bow on the back end of the dress. 

Golden eyeshadow to bring out his eyes and a touch of peach lipstick. They knew how to soften his features enough to bring out a more androgynous look. At one time things had been different, they had been different. Gabe had wanted to save his husband to be at one time, to teach him a lesson. In the end though even without the Morningstar the man was taken in by the darkness, even enjoyed it. The King had taken up his throne and now the former trickster was to be a silent obeying queen. If he’d ever gotten married or bonded this isn’t what he expected, wasn’t his wedding day supposed to be happy? The brunette demon’s straightened out the top of the blond man’s dress, tapping the collar at his neck and causing him to cringe slightly. It was small and unassuming, more like a choker, but the carved Enochian symbols saw to his confinement. 

He closed his eyes against the painful image he saw in the mirror, and took the bouquet of red roses one of the maidservants handed him. His golden eyes flickered open again and his mouth dropped further into a frown. He cared for the former hunter, he might have even willfully said yes to the man at one time if he’d been presented with a ring under better circumstances. Gabriel heard a knock at the door and glanced over, getting an annoyed huff from one of the women that was trying to settle his veil into golden waves. “Well don’t you look nice darling?” Crowley smirked and leaned in the doorway of the lavish bedroom. A black suit with a silk red tie, was his get up of the evening. His presence was a good indicator as any, it was time. Gabriel groaned and dropped the flowers hearing one of the maid’s shout after him as he rushed to the bathroom. He crouched down, dress riding higher to show his garters as he was sick in the toilet. Again the crossroads demon spoke, admiring his nails. “There there angel boy just some pre ceremony jitters.”

When he felt like he couldn’t heave any more of the light lunch he’d had earlier he stood on shaky legs and washed out his mouth, the black eyed women angrily yanking him over and fixing his makeup. “You should be honored.” One spat out at him, they then made sure he didn’t smell of his own sick and shoved the bouquet back into his hand. Crowley tapped the archangel’s chin and brought the front of the veil to rest over his face holding out his arm. The former trickster took the arm of the demon who would give him away, after all….dear ol dad wasn’t exactly welcome in the Devil’s Kingdom. His shoes were the only sound in the corridor, tapping on the stone. 

They came to a stop outside a set of large double doors, and Gabriel had the feeling to flee, but the crossroads dealer next to him only gripped his arm tighter as if reading his thoughts. A dark piano melody began from within the room and the doors slowly opened. He swallowed hard and gripped his roses as if they could protect him against the inevitable. The Boy King, Samuel Winchester stood at the altar in a pure white suit and a blood red tie. His chestnut hair curved behind his ears and around a set of large deep crimson ram like horns that protruded from his very skull. Yeah Sammy had a definite sense of humor. He was up at the altar before he realized and couldn’t help but feel betrayed by his feet and absentmindedness. Crowley turned him and lift his veil to show the terrified face of the imprisoned angel beneath. Dad give him strength, his fiancé’s large hand wrapped around his own and he stumbled as he was pulled up to the former hunters side. 

He felt responsible in truth, he’d pushed so much for the end of it all, but when he’d realized his mistakes it was already too late. Sam’s fierce fractured hazel eyes held a glow unlike any other demon around, he truly was unique to the core. The blond man looked down at the toes of his white heels and felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to cry. Long fingers tilted the pained face up to meet those hazel eyes once again, the black eyed priest looking upon them. The King’s voice was smooth and caused shivers up his small bride’s spine. “I do.” He missed the vows it seemed as his hand was yanked up to slide a ring in its proper place. Gabriel clasped his fingers between the longer ones tensely. 

He may have not been able to save Sam from this fate, but maybe he could keep the Devil happy enough to keep humankind safe. He nodded curtly looking up at the large horned man. “I do.” With those words he sealed his fate, a ring placed on the man’s finger and they were bonded. The brunette smiled and leaned in to lock lips with his new wife. Father forgive him, he was hell bound.


	4. When He Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content, dirty talk and adultery

They’ve been best friends for years, lived down the street from each other for longer. Kali is a fiery woman that teaches belly dancing at her own little studio in town, she and Gabriel have been married for two years. She’s beautiful, with her long wavy black hair and light mocha skin. Gabriel though, he’s like a ray of golden sunshine, an amber hue to his eyes that's one of the rarest. His hair is like honey dripped spun gold and it always looked gorgeous in the rising sun. He’s a bubble of energy with a sugar addiction to match and Sam is all too happy to have him as a friend. 

Amelia is a wonderful woman really, even if Sam had met her under bad circumstances. He wasn’t exactly fond of the memory of hitting a dog with his car and having a panic attack in the vets office. The curly haired brunette outraged by his absent mindedness of not paying attention to the road. She’d introduced herself later and they’d hit it off when the dog was safe and healing. They’ve been married for a year. It's not that he doesn’t care about her, in fact he very much does, but he can’t say he’s too bummed out when she walks into the living room saying she has to head into work. 

Gabriel’s sitting next to his best friend on the couch in the younger man’s home. They’ve been mostly silent, just watching a cage fight on tv. Amelia smiles and waves as she grabs her keys and purse. “I’ll probably be home late.” She tells her husband and Sam takes a drink of his beer and nods. “No problem babe.” He knows he’s the only one that see’s the tensing of the blond man’s brow at hearing the term. The veterinarian leans down and kisses the hazel eyed man then turns with a nod to Gabe. “Bye, You boys enjoy your match.” The shorter man gives the best smile he can muster up which apparently looks exceedingly convincing. “Take your time Amelia, those animals need help.” and he means it, he always had a soft spot for animals. 

The door closes and they hear the engine after a few moments as her car pulls out of the drive. Riot, the dog Sam hit and saved is upstairs, probably napping or playing with her chew toy. The older man shifts a bit on the couch in the relative silence only broken by the tv. They are comfortable, no need for words and Gabe settles his hardly touched beer onto the coffee table. A large hand comes to rest on the shorter man’s thigh and the brunette strokes his fingers up and down, then to the inner thigh. How long had it been since they touched each other? He vaguely remembers getting a handjob from the blond at the last neighborhood barbecue, but it had been rushed in the bathroom of Gabe and Kali’s home so they wouldn’t get caught. 

With golden hues filled with need he doesn’t think twice about sliding over and straddling his lover's lap, his ass settling deliciously over the bigger man’s crotch. They know how wrong it is, they know with one slip up they could get caught with their pants down, perhaps even literally, but maybe on some level the danger is a little bit sexy as well. The shouting excited crowd on tv goes unheard, after all that's not the screams Sam wants to hear right now. His hand fumbles in the couch cushions for the bottle he knows is there, as the small man in his lap gets a taste of his neck, making sure he leaves no lasting marks. He wishes sometimes that he could mark the man, stake his claim, and so does Sam for that matter but its not the time. Clothing is a nuisance, and the blonde’s hands are flying over his own body pulling open the buttons on his shirt with fever, before tugging down the zipper on his jeans. He never wears underwear when he visits or visa-versa when Sam visits. It's a waste of time.

A warm hand on his ass throws any thoughts to the wind as the younger man helps him out of his clothing completely, the lube he’d been searching for now resting beside his thigh. He knew how much the smaller man liked to be completely naked when they had time alone, how needy he was for it. When he finally has a beautiful sunset of skin before him, hands start impatiently tugging at his shirt and jeans. Sam doesn’t deny the other man his treat and helps him open the ornate buckled belt, and lifts just slightly to pull them from his waist and make room. This apparently isn’t enough for Gabriel as he slips to the floor and tugs the jeans down to his lovers ankles, gripping onto the bulging boxers a moment later and releasing the huge cock he’s so fond of. The younger man looks beautiful like this, his plaid shirt now open, showing miles of muscles, pants and boxers off where they should stay in his opinion.

“Saaaam.” he knows how pitiful he sounds but his face has grown hot, his own cock full and aching against his stomach. “Shh…shhh..” Sam reaches his hands out and waits for the small blond to settle back in his lap, the touch of their erections sending up little sparks. “Need you.” the older man whispers as if there are eyes and ears everywhere, which in truth the brunette wouldn’t be surprised in a small town like this. “Yeah I know.” He keeps his voice low as well and grabs for the bottle of lube, when three fingers are slicked he reaches behind Gabe but the golden eyed man grabs the arm. He takes the look of confusion he receives and turns around so his back is to the muscled chest. The small man’s nipples become harder as Sam gives them a good few pinches making his lover arch into it.

A small groan escapes the brunette as the older man’s perk ass slides against his cock, then gets trapped against Gabe’s back and his own chest. “What are you even doing Gabby?” He whispers and watches the others legs lift obscenely, his hands holding them up at the knee. “I want to watch.” and fuck if that doesn’t make his dick twitch against the blonde’s back. He brings his fingers down, one slick digit rubbing at the small rose that's on display, and he knows amber orbs are rapt with attention. He pushes the finger in slowly and his lover moans watching, and fuck knowing he’s watching himself get opened up is all the hotter. Sam tries to take his time, really he does but he’s getting so turned on, and he knows if the man on his lap is acting this slutty, he wants it bad. He has two fingers in the man now, other arm holding him in place around his slightly rounded stomach so he doesn’t slide right off the strong thighs under him.

He pushes in the third finger without much stretch in his eagerness and gets to hear the older man whine in pleasure pain, his wanting little hole sloppy and wet with lube now and three fingers in him. His legs shake with the effort of being held in place and Sam knows that's all they can do. He pulls his fingers back and lets the other drop his legs, before he spins him around and settles him so they can look into eachothers eyes. The kiss is a clash of teeth that rather hurts but neither complain, the brunette’s tongue toys across the roof of the blonds mouth. They don’t break the heavy makeout session, instead moving by memory, as the older lifts his body. It takes a moment to line up properly but when they do Gabriel is crying out against the larger man’s mouth, tears in the corners of his pretty golden eyes. He feels so full and its incredible in every way. This is their dirty little secret, and it is absolutely delicious.

“Wait.” Sam’s voice is a husky sound that flies straight through his best friend. The older man not heeding his warning before he starts lifting himself then drops down again, the wet sound of lube accompanying the slide. The younger man groans and gasps in surprise moving his hands to grip onto the others waist. Its all the answer he needs and he falls into the rhythm naturally, hips thrusting up on every drop of the blond’s and making them both breathily moan. “Yes!” Gabe’s voice is a hiss of pure pleasure, and Sam wonders if he realizes that tears are running down his adorable face. There is sweat building on their bodies and as he brings the amber eyed man down into his arms he hears a plea. “I want to feel you for days, please.” neither of them are sure when they will have another opportunity so the younger man speeds up his thrusts, abusing the little velvety warm hole he’s encased in, bouncing the smaller man on his lap.

They kiss deeply again, lips bitten and tongues twining in a hot sloppy dance. Gabriel’s hand wiggles down between them, as the other grips desperately on Sam’s shoulder. His fingers enclose his own rock hard length. “Talk.” The brunette male is breathless as he grips on the couch trying to get a better angle to nail the others prostate. The blond whines in pleasure to indicate the finding of said sweet spot before he’s opening his mouth to speak. “Ah fuck me hard baby, ah yes, yes, I’m your little…fuck….your little slut Sam. I’m your boy.” The brunette groans and clenches his teeth feeling the older man’s hand moving between them, up and down his precum slicked dick. They were getting off fast but that didn’t matter, they had time to enjoy. The younger man felt a tensing in his gut but Gabe’s mouth opens first. “Ah Sammy, close.” He thrusts back harder, making sure the other hits that wonderful spot in him again and again. “Gonna fill you up Gabby.” the hazel eyed man gasps with a choked grunt and pulls the blonde back up so he can see the others face better.

“Gonna send you home wet, so when you kiss Kali hello you’re dripping my cum into your jeans.” He spits out and that's it. Gabriel’s body arches beautifully and his dick jerks shooting a load all across Sam’s six pack. The larger man feels the sultry wet walls clench down onto his cock within. They call out their pleasure and Sam is filling up his small lover just as he promised before they finish, the last shutters escaping softly. A weight settles on his chest and they both try to catch their heavy breaths. As the afterglow sets in the fighting match on screen ends, neither caring who the winner was. The brunette’s fingers find their way into the curly golden hair at the back of his lovers head and Gabe smiles licking his own spunk from his hand. They’ve been best friends for years, lived down the street from each other for longer, and they have a secret that would destroy their wives.


	5. Blood and Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood addiction, domestic aggression, slight feminization, but also tears and feels

The golden haired angel was cooking up dinner, his hand moving skillfully across the cutting board as he chopped up the fresh oregano. He dropped it into the soup and started in on the vegetables. It was quiet for the most part this evening, only the sound of his knife and the gentle flick of the burner flames. There was the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway of the home a bit later, and Gabriel paused in his chopping to look out the kitchen window, before he turned back to cooking, his shoulders more tense than before. There was the click of the front door, and footsteps, before the door closed again and was locked. “Hey…” His voice was husky and slurred with intent, but the fallen angel didn't acknowledge him. He could already tell Sam had demon blood tonight. 

Arms wrapped around the shorter man’s waist, and Sam buried his face into the blond’s neck kissing over the skin. “I said hey….is that any way to greet your husband?” his voice was low and chilling. Gabriel turned his face away and slid out of the others grip. “Hey kiddo…” he sounded sad and was refusing to look at the other. The action however made a spark of anger rise in Sam’s body and he grabbed his lover's arm in a harsh grip and spun him around so golden met hazel. “What the fuck did I just say Gabriel, as my wife I expect you to greet me properly!” The blond looked slightly taken aback but nodded. “Sorry Sammy…” He put his hands on the hunters strong jaw and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips. He tasted ashen and dark, like the blood he’d recently consumed. 

Gabe had expected the kiss to just be a quick hello, but before he knew it the taller man had him by the thighs and was lifting him on the counter next to the cutting board, the knife slid from the counter clattering to the floor. “Sam wait…what are you….sugar wait.” The brunette tossed his long hair out of his eyes, and smirked leaning in close, his body between the angels legs. “I have to finish your dinner…” It was a feeble plea. Sam’s large hands slid over his partners chest, keeping him pinned back against the cabinets. “I’m hungry for something else…” He started to hike up the others shirt, running his fingers over the shorter man's nipples. Gabriel gave a gasp despite himself and shook his head. “Later, okay? I promise kiddo." 

As the hunter's hands moved down over his body and down to his pants, he wished he could feel it, that old spark that had once set his body aflame and left him begging the other man for more. But no, this was cold and hateful, angry and everything he’d never hoped for. Damn to hell whoever hooked his lover on this. Turned him into this. "Sam, stop.” A hand delved down into his pants and he gasped and arched as the large strong hand wrapped around his cock. That's when he didn’t hesitate to send a punch across the others face, hard, knocking Sam down on the tile and freeing himself up. 

The former archangel felt himself trembling, he’d just hit the man he loved. He’d just punched Sam Winchester. However on the floor Sam was holding his cheek and staring at the tile. He slowly looked up at Gabriel who still sat on the counter in shock. His voice wasn’t the same bravado as before and he turned and sat on the floor, his eyes were growing wet and he looked like hell. The realization of what he’d just almost done to the man he loved, started to sink in. “Gabriel……..I think I need help….” In that moment the blond man felt his heart breaking as he slowly moved off the counter and crouched down by the hunter. “Yeah….I think you do…” Sam’s hazel eyes closed as tears dripped down his face.


End file.
